Night of pleasure version 2
by Candydrop2016
Summary: Don't like yaoi then don't read it!:( Details are in the story


_Night of Pleasure (Version 2)_

_Summary: Hello to one &amp; all! Sorry I haven't posted anything since dec 2013 but you know personal life issues plus not really having motivation ^^; So anyways I'm gonna get a few things outta the way here before we get to the story. Putting my OC Selima story about her pregnancy on hiatus cause I've pretty much lost all motivation for that right now. Also thank you to all who have faved, followed or asked requests for stories. If you did have a request please send it again so I can get to it. Summer's coming up so yeah gonna have plenty of time for them. 3__rd__ I made 4 new OC's to accompany Selima so I might write their own stories or maybe just do one giant story of all 5 of them together. Alright now that I got that out of the way onto the summary for this story! I'm doing another version of my 1__st__ fanfiction Night of pleasure to see how I've grown as a writer. The only change to the story is that the roles of seme &amp; uke are reversed. So Vegito will be Seme &amp; Gogeta is Uke in this version of 'night of pleasure' Also if you don't like yaoi then leave now. I don't want my inbox cluttered with flames ok? So now that we got all this out of the way onward to the story!_

Gogeta's eyelids fluttered as he let out a groan of pain, green eyes slowly opening to observe his new surroundings. The first thought that flashed through his mind was _'what happened?'_ The last he remembered was he was out sparring with Vegito &amp; was trying to stop his final flash before his world went black. Gogeta winced as he got into a sitting position, looking down at the bandages around his chest area &amp; then saw his counterpart looking at him with a soft smirk. "Vegito? W-what happened? Why are the lights off?" He asked, looking at his counterpart with a tilt of his head.

"Why you ask? Well here's your answer" Vegito said, grinning as he grabbed the blonde warrior's wrists &amp; pinned him down, sitting on his stomach to keep him in his current position. "V-v-vegito!" Gogeta squeaked, a rosey hue splashing onto his face, struggling to move his arms. "Awww what's the matter Gogeta? You're not afraid are you?" He asked with a chuckle. "Scared? Me?" Gogeta asked, feigning shock at the accusation though he didn't say it wasn't true. Gogeta looked away from Vegito with the red tinge across his face.

"So you admit it, my little prey is scared of me" Vegito chuckled, grabbing his pants &amp; yanking them off, leaving the blonde fusion nude underneath him. Gogeta let out a startled squeak &amp; quickly tried to cover himself from Vegito's prying eyes. "Aww don't be shy goggie~ I want to see what you got" He said with a smirk, holding gogeta's hands down with one hand while he lowered his mouth to suck on the tip of the erection. Gogeta let out a gasp when he felt the lips around the tip of his cock, his body shivering in pleasure from the contact. "V-v-vegito no…" He moaned, trying to fight the waves of pleasure but it was a losing battle.

"mmmm you taste nice gogeta~ I can't wait to have my dick inside you" Vegito purred, licking his lips. Gogeta squirmed underneath Vegito, feeling a little frightened by Vegito's boldness. "Hehe what's the matter gogeta? Am I being too bold for your taste?" He asked, slipping off his own clothes &amp; giving gogeta a heated kiss. Gogeta gasped &amp; felt a tongue poking around in his mouth "mmpphh!" Vegito moaned softly at the taste of his counterpart, running his hands all over the blonde warrior's body, exploring this new territory.

Gogeta panted for air once the kiss was broken, his eyes hooded with pleasure, cock swollen &amp; dripping pre-cum. "Hehe looks like someone can't wait for me to fuck them senseless" Vegito said chuckling as he grabbed a tube of lubricant from the nightstand &amp; smeared some onto his fingers. He then proceeded to coat his hard, dripping erection in the lubricant before grasping Gogeta's legs &amp; placing them onto his shoulders. Gogeta's body trembled in anticipation of what was about to happen, breathing heavily while clutching the sheets underneath him tightly. Vegito gave Gogeta a quick kiss before thrusting inside Gogeta quickly, moaning at the warmth surrounding him.

Gogeta let out a yelp at the penetration, biting his lip so hard it bled, trying to relax. "Don't worry Gogeta the pain will fade I promise" Vegito answered, seeing the pain in the fusion's eyes. After a few minutes passed, he slowly pulled out until the tip remained inside before pushing back in, slowly picking up the pace. "Aaah aahhh V-vegito~"Gogeta gasped, wrapping his legs around Vegito's waist &amp; clutched his shoulders tightly, wanting more of the immense pleasure. "Yes Gogeta? Do you enjoy what I'm doing to you right now? Am I making you weak in your knees for me?" Vegito moaned, thrusting faster. "AAH! Y-yes Vegito! M-more, MORE!" Gogeta yelled, pulling Vegito down for a sloppy kiss, tongues battling for dominance.

Vegito smirked &amp; became ssj, his cock growing bigger as he thrusted even faster &amp; harder into the blonde fusion's body, hitting the sweet spot numerous times. "AAH AAAH AHHHHH~ V-V-VEGITO GIVE IT TO ME!" Gogeta screamed, green eyes rolling into the back of his from the pleasure, his grip on Vegito tightening as he felt himself getting close to climax. "ooohh yes Gogeta I can feel myself about to cum too~" SSJ Vegito moaned, holding Gogeta tightly as he then came inside the fusion. Gogeta let out a moan as his body clenched around Vegito's cock his cum hitting Vegito's face before he collapsed onto the bed. Vegito powered down, pulling out of Gogeta before he fell onto the bed beside him, panting for air.

"Oooh man Gogeta…t-that was amazing..." Vegito panted, taking a warm cloth &amp; getting the sweat &amp; cum off his face. Gogeta smiled softly &amp; turned to Vegito with love in his eyes. "Yeah that was pretty amazing Vegito" He said, chuckling softly as he pulled the bed sheets over them. "G-gogeta can I ask you something?" Vegito whispered, feeling sleep start to take over. "Yeah Vegito?" Gogeta answered, yawning.

"W-will you…be my mate?" Vegito asked, trying to keep his eyes open. "…Yes Vegito. I would love to be your mate" Gogeta whispered, hugging Vegito to him before he fell asleep with Vegito.


End file.
